(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for painting eyelashes, and more particularly to a method for applying multiple layers of eyelash paint to a user's eyelashes.
(2) Description of Related Art
Beauty products have long been known in the aft. Users, women in particular, have sought a variety of beauty products to enhance their aesthetic appearance. For example, blush is often used to add color to a woman's cheeks. As another example, lipstick is traditionally used to add a variety of colors and features to a user's lips. To enhance the appearance of a user's eyelashes, the user often applies mascara. Mascara is applied to the user's eyelashes to thicken, lengthen, and bring color to the eyelashes.
A problem with mascara is that it is typically applied in a single layer that does not provide depth. Further, if a user were to apply multiple colors of mascara, the mascara would blend together to create an undesirable effect.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for a method of applying coloring to eyelashes that provides depth, volume, and length.